1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to document management and, more particularly, to techniques for managing deadline content in a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computer users receive electronic billing statements via e-mail. Alternatively, the billing statements may be paper documents that a user has scanned into a computer to create an electronic version of the billing statement. These users often store their electronic billing statements in a web document repository, for example, Acrobat.com. A user may have a substantial number of statements from various vendors, each with different deadlines for payment and different billing cycles, such as monthly or quarterly. Currently, there is no standard followed by vendors that provides consistent billing information in a billing statement. Hence, a payment deadline in addition to other deadline information, such as an amount due and the like (hereafter referred to as “deadline content”) cannot be automatically extracted from the documents sent by different vendors. As such, billing deadlines are tracked manually by the user, resulting in wasted time and possible late payment of bills. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for managing deadline content in a document.